Out Of Control
by x3sunnydaay
Summary: Tyler/OC. Tyler has had enough of it all. Would one night change the way he views the world? Or would the past haunt him forever? Slightly OOC at first, but it'll fall together in the end.
1. These Things

Well hello, strangers!

It has been quite some time. In all honesty, I had no idea what I wanted to do with this story. First it was writers block and then I just forgot about it. But here I am!! I'm back and I hope I can keep up. I started thinking about re-writing it but that meant in my reviews getting deleted. I mean, I realized how some of it was totally cliché and I had no idea what I was thinking.

So I'm starting over with a few minor changes on the first two chapters. I don't want to delete the story because the reviews encourage me and I can see where I made mistakes and such.

So here it is, Out of Control – Revised.

**Chapter 1: These Things**

Rain. There hasn't been anything but rain for weeks in the 'Big Apple'. It would start to snow but no sooner than five minutes later, it would turn into water—Ice cold water that fell from the sky. Tyler sat bored stiff by the window curious of when the water would stop hitting the cold piece of glass. He was sick of all – Reid going out to the city clubs, Pogue spending his nights with Kate in his hotel room ordering room service as Caleb took Sarah to the finest restaurants and play houses.

Reid had tried to drag Tyler to one of the numerous clubs in the greatest city in the world, but Tyler was sick of all the blonde bimbo Barbie dolls wanting nothing but a one night stand. As fun as that might be for Reid, it's not what he, Tyler, was looking for. He was tired of the lonely nights and only wanted someone to share it with. He tried to picture this perfect girl for him but every time he did, he drew a complete blank.

It's their Christmas vacation. They had gone to New York City for the holiday and are staying long enough to see the New Year's bash in Times Square. As Caleb spent his nights with Sarah, Pogue with Kate and Reid with some random city chick at her place, Tyler spent the time in his hotel room thinking of how his life came to be.

When they received their powers at 13, he thought that his 'brothers' would always be there and no girl would come between them. He should have seen it coming when his first official girlfriend left him for Reid.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was summer and Tyler just celebrated his 15th birthday. As a family, Tyler's parents took him and the boys on a cruise and out of hope and some desperate timing, he begged his parents to let his girlfriend, Kim, on the cruise as well. Reluctantly, his parents obliged. _

_Kim, in Tyler's eyes had been perfect. She has straight light brown hair, had brown eyes and a smile that sent him to the heavens. Even though she only stood at about 5'2, and even though it hurt his neck after a while, the make-out sessions with her made him love her like there was no tomorrow. _

_Four days passed on their weeklong trip and Tyler was planning the perfect dinner for Kim and himself. He asked Reid if he would be able to distract Kim for a few hours while he got everything set up on the sun deck. Once he had the roses, candles and the small band set, he sent a text to Reid letting him know to send Kim up. A half hour went by and no sign or word from either person. Tyler called Caleb questioning where Reid and his girlfriend were. _

"_I heard Reid say something about the pool room, but I'm not sure if that's where they are." Caleb responded. _

"_Alright, I'll go check, Thanks." Tyler hung up and told the band to relax then went in search of the couple. _

_As Tyler neared the doors of the pool room, he heard moaning. Thinking someone was hurt and hoping it wasn't some couple on their honeymoon trying to have a good time, Tyler busted through the doors walking in on something he least expected -- His best friend and girlfriend in the pool with their tongues in each other's thoughts. _

_Tyler stared at the pair wishing that this was all a dream. He never thought his best friend would do this to him. He knew Reid liked many girls and even tried to play boyfriend to two girls at the same time. Tyler normally didn't care what he did, but this is a very different case. _

"_What the fuck are you doing?!" Tyler yelled trying to keep his eyes from changing._

_The two pulled apart and Reid started to walk slowly to the other end of the pool. Tyler only walked around towards him. _

"_Reid, I never asked you for anything. But when I told her not to touch her, I wasn't kidding!" _

"_I know Ty, and it isn't what it seems," Reid tried to say. _

"_NOT WHAT IT SEEMS?! Reid, are you fucking kidding me?! What? Was she drowning and you decided to give her CPR? Usually that requires for the person to be out of the pool and passed out. From what I seen, she looked very awake … attached to your mouth!" Tyler screamed. _

"_Ty, baby, why don't you calm down," Kim tried to reason. _

"_No, I won't calm down until you tell me what the fuck you were doing. Kim, all I ever tried to give you was the world. I _**loved**_ you and you do this to me? If you didn't want to be with me all you had to do was say so. Good-bye, Kim, I hope you enjoy your time with him." Tyler stated with a lasting glare at Reid and left the pool room. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Tyler couldn't help but let a tear slip. Kim was the first and only girl he ever truly loved. He was going to tell her that night about the secret that he and the boys shared. But that idea came crashing down the minute Reid and her played tonsil hockey.

Deep down, Tyler could never forgive Reid. It was impossible to do so. He would Never to do that Reid, ever. It was something of an ultimate betrayal. Yet, he doesn't understand why he continues to befriend Reid and still seems to be

"Hey baby boy! We're going out to dinner, care to join us?" Caleb let himself into the room trying to pry Tyler out of his depressed stupor.

"Nah... I'll think I'll stay in tonight," Tyler mumbled banging his head against the cold window once again.

"Common, Ty, You've cooped yourself in this room for the entire time we're here. You have to get out and see the city at some point. We don't come here often and we're leaving in a few days. You don't want tomorrow be the only day you get out. It'll be super packed and you won't see anything good." Kate tried to bargain when she and Pogue walked in behind Sarah.

"I guess one night couldn't hurt." Tyler agreed. He grabbed a pair of shoes and a sweater and left for one night that would change everything.


	2. Unusual You

**Chapter 2: Unusual You**

The rain finally stopped. The smell of it had been drowned out by the smell of gas and hot dog venders. The numerous city lights burned Tyler's eyes but they were too beautiful to turn away and look at the dirty street. Tyler stood there in the middle of Times Square admiring all the LCD screens, flashing lights, the very street where millions of people—complete strangers— pass each other by simply walking.

While admiring the lights, Tyler lost sight of his friends. He looked around and couldn't even see Reid's patch of blonde hair among the several bouncing bobbling heads. He reached for his cell phone but came up empty handed as all his pockets had been turned inside out. Then one single thought came into his head…

_I left it on my bed… in the hotel._

_Fuck._

Tyler quickly thought to use the nearest payphone. Problem is that everyone's number had always been on speed dial. He never had to remember any of them.

_Double fuck._

"Need help?"

Tyler turned around to see a beautiful tall young woman dressed in a beanie hat, a medium length pea coat and dark blue jeans. The first thing Tyler noticed was her sparkling grey-blue eyes behind well worn black Dolce & Gabana eye glasses and her shoulder-length deep red wavy hair. She didn't have that skinny anorexic look either. She had full cheeks with beautiful plump lips. It was hard to tell through her coat but he knew she had curves in all the right places. He also realized that he wasn't looking that far down. He being 6'2 looked down to a lot of people minus the boys. She had to be no less than 5'11 or even 6'0 - model worthy. Tyler almost let his mind drift to thoughts of what he could do with her legs. The change was comforting that he didn't have to raise his voice or bend down to be heard.

"Hello?" She replied waving a hand in his face.

"Sorry, yeah, I do need help, I sort of lost my friends and I'm not from around here." Tyler said blushing.

"No problem, we get you people around here all the time." The mystery woman replied with a hint of a New York accent.

"Common, follow me… there's a trash can you can stand on and see everything." Tyler could hardly keep up with the speed this girl was walking.

It must be a New York thing.

"Hey, wait up; I'm not used to this kind of crowd." Tyler finally had to say something or he would have lost the only hope he had of finding his adventurous friends.

"Sorry. Where are you from if you're not used to this kind of crowd?" She asked raising a perfectly tweezed eye brow.

"Massachusetts. Ipswich, Massachusetts"

"Never heard of it. Small town?" She said after a pause.

"Yeah, it's the type of town where everyone knows each other and gossip spreads like wildfire." Tyler said feeling like he could trust this random girl.

"I'm from one of those, too." She said finding the trash can she mentioned earlier.

They stopped and Tyler stared, feeling like he couldn't get enough of her.

"You must be pretty popular if you call New York City a small town." Tyler said with a laugh.

"I never said I was from New York City." She replied with a smirk.

"Really? You sound like it. If you're not from here, where are you from?" Tyler asked forgetting about his friends and everything else but the girl right in front of him.

"Jersey City, New Jersey. It's right over the river." She replied with a smile that could put Times Square to shame.

"Never heard of it." Tyler said playing the same game she did.

"It's the type of town where everyone knows each other and gossip spreads like wildfire." She said. Apparently Tyler wasn't alone playing this game.

They laughed. Still staring at each other, Tyler decided to get closer to her. She stood tall never stepping back. With her being so tall, he didn't have to bend down to get close to her face. He was so entranced with her beauty he didn't realize his own hand reaching up to cup her face. Tyler licked his lips getting closer to hers. She looked into his crystal blue orbs and became instantly captivated. She tilted her head up angling it at the perfect angle for him. Leaning in he was about to touch when she abruptly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know you. Hell, I don't even know your name." She pulled back looking like a lost puppy.

Tyler forced his eyes to the ground; becoming suddenly interested in the gum stuck to the concrete. "It's okay; I should be the one who's sorry. I usually don't kiss girls I've known for about 5 minutes."

She smiled looking at him with apologetic eyes. "Melissa. My name's Melissa."

Tyler looked from the ground to her eyes smiling and sticking out his hand. "Tyler, Tyler Simms."

She laughed taking his hand and shaking it. _She has such an amazing smile._

"So what are you doing in New York, Tyler?" She asked finally letting go of his hand.

Tyler, already missing the warmth of her hand, replied, "Well I came to see the ball drop with my friends... Oh shit! My friends! I totally forgot about them!"

Tyler quickly jumped onto the trash can looking around finding no one familiar among the hundreds of people.

"TYLER!" yelled a familiar voice.

Tyler turned around finding Reid with the rest following. He jumped off the garbage can as Reid came near.

"Where the fuck have you been?! You ignored our calls and everything!" Reid said with clear anger grabbing Tyler's coat.

"I haven't been ignoring your calls; I left my phone in the hotel." Tyler replied with sudden anger pushing Reid into the trash can he recently stood on.

Caleb and Pogue cut in grabbing Tyler and Reid before they went after each other anymore.

"It's okay Ty, we got scared when we couldn't find you. It's a big city and I want to return everyone we came with." Caleb said with his leader attitude.

"Yeah, yeah." Tyler turned away looking away from the group and locked eyes with the forgotten girl. She stared right back with amusement written all over her face. Tyler walked over to her.

"Wow, I never thought you were the violent type." Melissa laughed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. He's been on my shit list for a while now." Tyler said showing a sad smile.

"Ouch," she laughed. "It's okay. Now that you found your friends I should be on my way." Melissa replied turning to leave when Tyler suddenly called after her.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" Tyler asked truly curious.

"Do you believe in fate, Tyler?" she asked.

"Not really," He said honestly.

"Maybe you should start." She said with a final smirk, a kiss to his cheek and a wave to the group before disappearing into the crowd.

Tyler tried to find her but it was impossible with the dozens of people with the exact black beanie. He gave up and turned back to the group.

"Who was that?" Kate asked with an equally confused Sarah next to her.

"Just a friend," Tyler laughed and started walking towards the long strip of restaurants.

Sarah looked at Caleb for an explanation only receiving a shrug in response. Caleb followed Tyler as the rest did. No one said a word of who was Tyler's mystery friend. They all walked to the restaurant in silence.


	3. Cry Me a River

_**Chapter 3: Cry Me a River**_

"God, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, Pogue" Kate huffed.

"Am not! ..Okay, maybe a little." Everyone laughed as they walked in the restaurant. "Fine, whatever guys"

They walked up to the matron to be seated. "Good evening guys, How many?"

"Six, please" Caleb responded.

"Wait," Everyone looked at Sarah. "Where's Reid?"

* * *

The streets became dark. Less and less lights were on the buildings as Reid walked away from the group. Street vendors pulled black garbage bags and rolled out sheets with fake designer bags. The crowd became much smaller and Reid no longer had to push his way through.

Reid kept his distance but still held his eye on the tall red head that captured his friend's eye. She was a fast walker but Reid walked faster so he wouldn't lose her.

_Where is this chick taking me?_

She made a sharp turn down one of the dead end blocks and Reid ran to catch up. The minute he turned the corner it was like he ran straight into a wall. The next thing he knew, he was holding his throbbing nose and dabbing at the warm liquid pouring from it.

"What. The. Fuck."

"I should be asking you the same thing. You've been following me since I left Tyler. Who the hell do you think you are?" Melissa stood tall and for the first time in Reid's life, he was a little afraid of what this girl was capable of.

Reid couldn't do anything but stare--still in shock that she actually punched him.

"Well?!" She persisted. "Why were you following me? And let me tell you, it better be a good reason. You're making me late." Melissa crossed her arms as she waited for an answer.

"I wanted to make sure you… weren't a… creeper?" It sounded more of a question than a response. Reid couldn't believe how he was at a loss of words.

Her mouth dropped at his idiotic reply.

"I'm going to ignore that statement and walk away. I'm going to forget this even happened and if I catch you following me again, which I will if you do; you'll end up with more than just a bloody nose." With that, she walked off leaving Reid still on the ground. While Reid sat in shock, he lost sight of her, got up and brushed himself off. Still pissed, he wiped the rest of the blood off his face and used to fix his nose. He began the long walk back to the hotel by himself.

* * *

"He mentioned something last night about meeting up with this girl today." Pogue stated as the waitress brought their food over.

"God you'd think he would have enough of this playboy phase and move on to something more." Kate sighed. "Do you think he'll ever settle down?"

"Kate, this is Reid we're talking about." Caleb replied. He turned to Tyler questionably, "Ty, you alright? You've been really quiet since we got here."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tyler couldn't help the small smile that crept upon his lips.

"It would have anything to do with a certain redhead you came across would it?" Sarah persisted.

Tyler blushed. "What? No! It's just… I would have liked get to know her more." He suddenly seemed more interested in the food in front of him rather the conversation at hand. "You know what; I'm going to go back to the hotel."

Caleb was taken back. He did expect this reaction from his youngest brother. "Ty, let's finish eating and we'll all walk back together."

"Nah, that's okay." Tyler reached into his pocket to pull out a few bills but felt something that wasn't there before. He pulled it out and it was a card. The blue letters raised across the thick white front with a symbol of a bird. Birdland Jazz Club* read the card with an address underneath. He turned the card over to see the back and small, neat, elegant handwriting said: "Fate has a funny way. Meet me at 12 tonight"

Tyler laughed out loud. He looked at his watch noting the time. He had 30 minutes to get there. "Caleb, can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah, sure man, here." Caleb handed his phone over while he and the rest of the table watched Tyler intently.

Tyler quickly used the internet to find the address and wrote it quickly on a napkin. He threw some bills on the table and with a quick apology to the rest of the table he was gone.

Pogue scratched his head. "Okay, I'm beyond confused on what's going on with those two."

* * *

_Why must it rain on the coldest day of the year? If I don't find this place soon, I'm… God, I don't know what I'll do. _

Tyler was officially pushing time. His watch read …. the same time as it was 15 minutes ago?

_You have got to be kidding me. Of all days, my watch battery decides to die now. A quick fix shouldn't do any harm. _

Tyler bent down to pretend to tie his shoe at the same time he let his eyes go black and fix his watch. He looked down at his newly fixed watched and realized that he still had about 15 minutes before he had to meet Melissa. He looked around for the Birdland Jazz club and with luck; it was right across the street.

_Finally, something is working out right._

He ran across the crowed cross walk and suddenly stopped in front of the club.

_Should I go in? Should I wait here for her? It _is_ kind of cold out here. Maybe I'll go inside until it's midnight._

Tyler stepped inside the club and noticed the dimmed lighting. While making his way to the back of the club Tyler noticed the stage and a small band getting ready to perform. Figuring it'll be a good idea to wait inside where it's warm, he ordered a coke, checked the time and turned his attention to the front of the stage. Suddenly, a spot light appeared focused on the main point of the stage. Tyler was slightly confused until he heard this amazing voice.

_Now you say you're lonely_

_You've cried a long night through_

_Come on and cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you_

His eyes locked onto the front of the stage to the very same beauty that helped him earlier in the night. His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how well she sang—that she could sing at all.

_Now you say you're sorry for being so untrue_

_Come on and cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you._

She was dressed in a simple emerald green halter dress that came down to right above her knees. The front of the dress had a simple pull right under her breast. The v-neck plunged so her cleavage peaked just a little—almost as if it were made to tease. She wore simple black boots that made her legs look amazing. Tyler couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was so enraptured but her very being that he didn't even realize she finished the song until everyone was clapping and she walked off the stage.

Tyler jumped up banging his leg into the table and causing a few stares his way. He politely ignored them and continued his journey. She slipped behind the curtain and he followed stopping short when he realized it was her dressing room and she was changing and let out a loud gasp.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Tyler immediately turned around. "I didn't mean to walk in… on you…uhh…" He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around. Although he turned, he kept his eyes closed.

He heard her give a light laugh. "It's okay. You can open your eyes. You didn't see anything but the edge of my bra. I'm sure it's not the first one you seen,"

Tyler opened his eyes blushed.

"Aw, is Tyler blushing? Well, I guess it was a good thing I just unzipped the back and nothing else."

They both realized how close they were standing next to each other.

"I didn't think you were going to come." Melissa quickly looked down but stole a glance at his eyes. He placed his palm against her check and she closed her eyes relishing the warmth of it.

Tyler pulled her closer. "I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again. But fate seems to work in funny ways, right?"

They both shared a laugh and just looked at each other.

"I usually don't kiss guys that I just met." She licked her lips and leaned towards his faced. He brought his hand down from her check to her neck and stepped close enough until there were no space in between.

"Yeah, but you didn't just meet me now did you. You know my name this time."

She smiled and Tyler couldn't look away.

"Touché. You definitely got me there."

They finally brought their lips together in a small yet passionate kiss. She pulled back for a moment to look at him. But then quickly placing her hands on his neck, she pulled him closer for a much longer and appreciative moment.

* * *

*Birdland Jazz Club – It's a real Jazz club in New York. I don't know if they have cards for their workers but it's on 44th Street in NY. I have no idea what it looks like and I also don't know if they have singers or not. I simply googled jazz clubs near Times Square so something could fit the story.

It's not a Mary Sue. Please don't think that. I wish I could sing. =\ Also, I know it seems SUPER quick that they're kissing and stuff… but I assure you, I'm trying to push it so they're back in Ipswich and I can follow the actual story line. I promise you magic and more of the boys will be a big thing later on. Stay with me readers. I'll try my best.


End file.
